Una foto en blanco y negro
by Yuzuki-Uchiha
Summary: [Oneshot][SongFic][HinaNaru]Hinata tiene que conseguir confiar en si misma para decirle a Naruto lo que siente. ¿Lo conseguirá?


**Una foto en blanco y negro…**

_**Solamente oír tu voz,  
ver tu foto en blanco y negro,  
recorrer esa ciudad,  
yo ya me muero de amor.**_

Recuerdo la vez en que te fui a visitar al hospital. Recorrí toda aquella solitaria ciudad con miedo a que te pasara algo. No me preocupaba por mi misma... Solo necesitaba oir, aunque fuese de lejos, tu cálida voz… Llevaba en sostenida con mi mano, una foto en blanco y negro, donde yo estaba junto a ti en la orla de todos los compañeros de la academia… Esa foto estaba recortada por la parte donde solo estábamos tú y yo…

**_Ver la vida sin reloj,  
y contarte mis secretos.  
No saber ya si besarte,  
o esperar que salga solo._**

Cuando llegué al hospital, corrí desesperada por los pasillos, y encontré a Kiba. En ese instante, él supuso que venía a ver a Naruto y a hacerle compañía. Kiba-chan me dijo:

"Hinata-chan, en este momento Naruto-kun está durmiendo, debe estar agotado, pero seguro que se pondrá bién!- Me dijo con una tímida sonrisa dibujándosele en los labios.-No te preocupes tanto!"

En ese instante, me sonrojé hasta el punto de casi perder el conocimiento… Como siempre que pienso en Naruto -Pensé.

Minutos más tarde, Kiba salió a pasear con Akamaru. Yo quedé unos instantes parada en la puerta de la habitación donde dormía Naruto. Miré hacia los dos lados y vi que no venía nadie, que el pasillo estaba vacío. Decidí entrar… Tímidamente, cogí el paño de la puerta y abrí cuidadosamente de que no te despertaras. Te observé unos minutos que se hacían largos, eternos, si tu estabas alrededor. Pensaba en lo que me gustaría decirte lo mucho que te amo. No sabía si besarte o esperar el momento en que estuvieras despierto, mirándome cara a cara y yo teniendo el valor suficiente para decir "Ai shiteru Naruto" con la confianza suficiente en mi misma y hablar directa, sin rodeos… sin tartamudear como hago siempre.

**_Y vivir así, yo quiero vivir así, ni siquiera sé si sientes tú lo mismo._**

Decidí optar por lo segundo. Un día tendría suficiente valor para encararte y decirte a la cara lo mucho que te quiero. Así estaría preparada para saber si tu me querías como mujer, como amiga, o quizás como la hermana que nunca tuviste.

Lágrimas cristalinas caían por mis húmedos ojos, sollozos de los que nunca entenderías el porqué. Entonces, noté que Naruto se despertaba, me miró y preguntó:

"Hinata-chan, por qué lloras?-Dijo con unos ojos incrédulos y sorprendidos"

No sabía que responder… Entonces…

**_Me desperté soñando  
que estaba a tu lado,  
y me quedé pensando  
qué tienen esas manos.  
Sé que no es el momento  
para que pase algo._**

Me desperté soñando que estaba a tu lado… ¿Todo había un sueño? Miré hacia los dos lados de mi cama para volver a la cruda realidad… Dormía con Neji, mi prometido… ¿Todo esto podría estarme pasando a mi? Yo que nunca le hice daño a nadie, yo que te quise, te quiero y te querré… Estaba dentro de una pesadilla…

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarg" Grité como nunca lo hice y desperté de ese absurdo sueño que se convirtió en una pesadilla al ver a Neji en mi cama. Me vestí, desayuné y me fui al centro de Konoha, donde estaban Neji…, Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino y..

__

Quiero volverte a ver, quiero volverte a ver, quiero volverte a ver.

Y Chouji Akimichi… Deseaba volverte a ver Naruto… Aunque solo fuesen unos pocos minutos, ese era mi deseo. Cuando llegué a la fuente y me senté en el borde junto a mis compañeros de equipo, Shino y Kiba, vi como un rubio de estatura media doblaba la esquina y se dirigía hacia nosotros con una rebanada de pan en la boca gritando

"IATA XAM!"- Entonces pensé, a quién llama? Me miraba fijamente a mi y cuando se acercó me dijo:

"Hinata chan! Porqué no me contestaste!" – Nos miramos extrañados y le respondí.  
"Pero... Na…Naruto-kun, a mi no me llamaste…"-Me sonrojé un poco y volví a hablar.-"Llamaste a una tal Iata…"

Entonces, se extrañó de nuevo y comenzó a reirse solo. Me preguntó:  
"No te diste cuenta?" –Sin esperar una respuesta por mi parte me dijo.-"Te llamé a ti! Solo que tenía pan en la boca y no me entendiste bien".. Entonces, dibujó una dulce sonrisa en su boca y me dijo-"Acompañame"

Me cogió del brazo y comenzó a estirar de mí hasta que estuvimos bastante apartados de los compañeros. Se acercó a mí y me volvió a sonreir… Entonces, me puse roja y miré fijamente a mis pies. Parecía como una obsesión, como si tuviese algo extraño en los pies, que los miraba con sorpresa, como esperando que pasase algo.

__

Y me siento como un niño,  
imaginándome contigo,  
como si hubiéramos ganado  
por habernos conocido …

Me cogió del brazo y comenzó a estirar de mí hasta que estuvimos bastante apartados de los compañeros. Se acercó a mí y me volvió a sonreír… Entonces, me puse roja y miré fijamente a mis pies. Parecía como una obsesión, como si tuviese algo extraño en los pies, que los miraba con sorpresa, como esperando que pasase algo…

Naruto-kun, me cogió de la barbilla, levantó suavemente mi cabeza, haciendo que le mirase fijamente a él y me preguntó.

"Te pasa algo conmigo, Hinata?"-Me miró seriamente y me quedé paralizada. Me giré bruscamente dándole la espalda y unos sollozos comenzaron a resurgir de mi interior. Entonces, comprendí que debía decir lo que sentía por Naruto… Ahora o nunca.

"Na…Naruto-kun… Debo decirte algo…"-Seguí sollozando y observando las lágrimas como caían en la hierba, hasta el punto de parecer el rocío del amanecer.

"Dime"-Dijo Naruto aún esperando respuesta.

"Te.. TE QUIERO NARUTO-KUN!"-Comencé a llorar y a ponerme nerviosa. No recibí respuesta alguna durante unos instantes, pero Naruto giró mi cuerpo hasta poner mi cara frente a la suya, y me arrebató un beso de mi boca. Fue un beso sin descripciones: solo era húmedo y cálido a la vez.

Sentía su cara junto a la mía hasta que nos separamos y me dijo "Yo también te quiero, Hinata-chan". Y me volvió a robar otro beso inesperado…

__

Quiero volverte a ver, quiero volverte a ver, quiero volverte a ver.

Él se fue hasta principios de verano, estábamos a finales de invierno y las saturas comenzaban a florecer. Busqué en mi cuarto las fotos de la academia y encontré la de la orla de la academia. Donde todos estábamos juntos y yo al lado de Naruto. Era una foto en blanco y negro, y la recorté como en aquel sueño que tuve una vez, donde soñé que podría llegar a tener confianza en mi misma, si le decía lo que sentía a Naruto. Ahora espero con ansias esos días de verano… Para volver a ver, a mi amado Naruto-kun.


End file.
